


Brothers

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [3]
Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Feels, Gen, Parent Frigga, baby Loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is out and Frigga decides it is a good day to go on an outing. There is an accident and the six year old Thor is asked to mind Loki.</p><p>Thor realises what it is to be an older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

It was a bright and sunny day on Asgard and the golden city was shining, resplendent in its yellows, golds and oranges. The Palace had quickly grown hot and stuffy and so Frigga and her Lady-In-Waiting, Fulla, had decided that a picnic was the order of the day. Several Palace servants had been mustered to gather together all the paraphernalia associated with a Royal outing and in the space of only half an hour, everything was ready. The chefs had outdone themselves with the variety of delicacies and treats they had put together at such short notice and the Seneschal had been secretly very proud of himself in the way he had managed to organise the train of carts loaded up with everything required to make the Queen’s picnic a suitably comfortable and regal one.

 

So, at 11am prompt, the train set off, led by a golden open-topped carriage in which Frigga, Fulla and the two Odinson Princes were riding under a white canopy to stop them from growing uncomfortable in the hot sunshine. Thor was riding up front with the driver and was allowed to help to hold the reins and steer the pair of huge grey drays which were pulling the carriage. Behind, in the luxurious seating, Queen Frigga, Fulla and the baby Prince Loki were sitting in amongst plump cushions; the two women sipping from cups of iced mint-julep and chatting excitedly about having a day out from the Palace for the first time in a while. Following on, there was a second carriage which bore an entourage of half a dozen of Thor’s friends, who were laughing noisily and waving at passers-by as if they were part of the Royal Family. Along with a large cart containing further items deemed necessary for the Royal picnic outing and a few servants who would attend the Royal Party; they paraded down the main thoroughfare of the City Of Asgard and on out to the lowlands of the Mountain Of Asgard to a favourite spot on the river bank.

 

The party arrived at the designated place and the servants quickly busied themselves about getting everything ready. In no time at all, there were large blankets on the grass, shady canopies erected, various lawn games unpacked and various chilled drinks being served. Frigga and Fulla sat on a large blue and green chequered picnic blanket under a white canopy and arranged Loki’s things. He was laid on a green and black fleece and given a couple of toys to play with while the two ladies watched the children running around, playing ball, tossing hoops over high poles that had been planted in the ground and taking part in various other games. It was wonderful to hear the sounds of children laughing and shouting in friendly competition whilst partaking in a glass of chilled watered wine and Frigga felt so happy. Asgard was experiencing peace for the first time in a while since the end of the Jotúnn war and Odin was currently away in Vanaheimr organising the arrival of a hostage child called Hogun. He was to be brought up in the warrior corps alongside Fandrall, Volstagg and Sif and Thor was especially looking forward to his arrival. They had met a few weeks ago when Odin had originally gone to see Hogun’s family and the two boys had clicked. The hostage system was an ancient and reliable system of keeping things amicable between the realms and Hogun was the final part of the team which would be called “The Warriors Three”, a team designed to grow up, train and to serve alongside Thor as the heir apparent. Lady Sif had arrived unexpectedly, as her realm had no prominent male warriors that Thor had got along with, but she had felt at home as soon as she arrived and was inseparable from the boys.

 

A little gurgle from the blanket made Frigga look round and she giggled, nudging Fulla and pointing over to Loki. A dragonfly had landed on the blanket just out of his reach and he was transfixed by it. Suddenly, a small bird swooped down and plucked the dragonfly from the blanket, then flew off. Within seconds, Loki’s face had screwed up and a wail escaped him at the shock of the abduction of the jewel-like insect by the daring avian.

 

“Oh Loki, darling, come here!” Frigga picked the distraught baby up and hugged him, trying to calm him down whilst giving Fulla a surprised look.

“It has distressed him, my lady!” Said the lady-in waiting, “The poor mite!”

“Here, take him a moment.” Said the Queen, and handed the little boy over. As Fulla cradled the crying infant in her arms, Frigga waggled her fingers a few inches from his face and he started to calm a little and watch. Golden strands of sparkling mist emanated from Frigga’s fingertips and she wove them into an exact copy of the dragonfly that had entranced him only a few minutes ago. He quickly stopped crying and started to gurgle as a smile appeared amongst his tears. Frigga touched her fingertips to his and the golden dragonfly settled on his hand, whereupon it took on a blue pattern in amongst its golden scales.

“Loki.” Whispered Frigga, looking over at the older children to make sure they were not looking, “Make it fly, my son. Let it go!”

 

Her baby boy glanced at her as if he had understood her words and then back at the magical insect that was flapping its wings lazily in the Asgardian sunshine, the beautiful gold and blue pattern winking in the bright rays. In a movement that was very controlled for such a young child, he suddenly moved his arm and flicked his hand in a gentle manner, and the dragonfly took flight with a trail of golden and blue dust trailing after it. The two women and the baby boy watched as it disappeared into the afternoon sunshine and then they all looked at each other, giggling conspiratorially.

 

“That was wonderful!” Exclaimed Fulla, “He is definitely going to take after you, my lady. Now then, who is for a fresh drink?”

“Oh, yes please.” Said Frigga and sat up, her proud and joyful eyes still fastened on the baby Prince. Fulla rose and went over to where the refreshments were being served under a white marquee.

 

All of a sudden a sharp cry went up from where the older children were playing and Thor and a younger boy peeled off from the main group, heading straight for where Frigga was sitting. When they arrived, she saw what the problem was. The young boy had sustained a nasty cut. “He tripped over a stone while we were playing football and he fell.” Explained Thor.

 

“Do not worry,” Said Frigga, “I will clean and dress it. Stay here and look after Loki while I sort it out.” She smiled at the young boy, who was sniffing back tears in as brave a way as he could, and she took him over to the refreshment marquee, where she was quite sure there would be a bit of antiseptic salve and a bandage.

 

Thor sat heavily on the blanket next to his younger brother, who turned his little face to him, smiling and gurgling at him.

“You having a good time, little one?” Asked Thor and tickled Loki’s chin, making the baby boy close his eyes and giggle.

“So this is your brother, then?!” Came a voice and Thor looked up to see Fandrall standing there with a look of faint amusement on his face. The golden haired youngster scuttled a small distance from his brother and feigned disinterest. “Yes. I have to look after him while mother attends Sven.” He faked a sigh of disgust and turned his back on Loki. He could not be seen to be happy to play with a baby. He was six! Nearly a man!

 

Fandrall reached down and poked Loki in the belly lightly. “He’s small.” He remarked, as the baby boy grabbed at his fingers and gurgled. Fandrall poked again, this time a bit harder and Loki gave out a small sound of complaint. Thor whipped his head round to see what Fandrall was doing and frowned, but as he looked up to tell him off, Fandrall gave him a challenging look. “It must be really tiresome having to put up with such an annoying thing as this!” He said and poked Loki again. “I’ll warrant your mother hardly has time for you any more now she has a new baby to look after!”

 

The words hit home more keenly than the sandy haired friend of the Prince could have imagined and Thor – for a split second – almost reached out to poke Loki too and to say something bad about him, but then Fandrall clapped his hands really close to Loki’s face, startling him. The little boy’s eyes widened, frightened at the unexpected loud noise so close to his face and he started to cry. Thor snapped out of his temporary mood of jealousy that Fandrall’s words had caused and he looked at his friend leaning over the upset baby.

 

“Hey!” He cried, “Stop it! You are scaring him.” He pushed Fandrall hard, who stumbled back in surprise.

“Whatever is the matter with you?” He asked, “I was only teasing…”

“You have hurt him and scared him!” Growled Thor, scooping his brother up and hugging him to his chest. “Go away and play with the others!”

 

Fandrall looked ready to say something nasty, but he registered the look on his Prince’s face and he turned and went back to where the other children were playing. Thor moved Loki round in his arms and rocked the little baby in his arms, smiling at him. “Loki, it is alright now. I have you.” He placed one of his fingers in the fist of his little brother, who had started to calm down, and grinned, “Is that better, brother?” He asked and the baby in his arms finally stopped sniffling and the chubby cheeks produced twin dimples as a smile formed on his lips to mirror that of the older Prince. Looking down at the happy baby he held, Thor felt a sense of achievement, a feeling of having protected the vulnerable boy in his moment of need. He felt like a true big brother. He stroked Loki’s soft cheek, who was now gurgling and kicking out his little legs, staring round and waving his little fists. “I’ll always be there for you, Loki.” He said, “I’ll always protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much discussion about Loki/Thor/Frigga interactions as they were younger brought this little tale on. OK, I admit it. I am an anorak and I could psychoanalyse this family dynamic and its repercussions on the adult Loki all day. Here is a tiny snippet that came from my obsession... enjoy :)


End file.
